Cherry Blossoms In The Snow
by rinincali
Summary: This is the story of what happens when Ivan & Chun-yan attempt to keep their relationship secret with WWII looming on the horizon. What will Ivan do when Chunyan is brutaly attacked by Kiku and he can't save her due to political restraints? M For violence
1. Ch1: Meetings

A blindingly white landscape stood out before me, it's vastness was something I was familiar with. The ground was bare, covered in many feet of snow. What little vegetation there was, like small trees, were dead. My breath puffed out before my eyes as I took in the sights before me. This was my home.

My name is Ivan Braginsky. However, to many, I am better known as Russia. I raised a freezing cold bottle of liquor to my lips, taking a long, draining drink of the clean liquid. The liquid was extremely cold against the warmth of my mouth. The sensation of the alcohol finally settled in and it felt like I had set my body on fire, in the greatest way possible. I took a deep breath of the brisk air and dropped the now empty bottle as I continued to trek through the thick snow, I was nearly there. I soon approached my destination and saw what I was here to see. Her.

Just past my border line was the most exquisite creature my eyes allowed me to behold. Her name was Chun-yan, though many knew her simply as China. Her beauty was that of a sunflower in the snow. A large smile broke out behind the scarf protecting my face and my pace quickened. I could see her clearly now, her dark brown hair poked out just under the fluffy Russian style hat she wore. The hat was a gift from me so she would always be warm when we met with one another. Her slim figure was buried beneath multiple layers of warm coats. The closer I came the larger her smile grew, her chocolate brown eyes shining as she raised an arm to wave at me.

"Ivan!" She called, her beautiful voice ringing out over the snow covered plains.

Drawing up resolve, I mustered the strength to dash through the snow. I covered the yardage that separated us and drew her into a warm embrace. I took a moment of silence to breathe in everything about her. She always smelled of flowers and somewhere warm.

"I missed you... My spring blossom." I murmured to her softly as she continued to hug me tightly.  
>She raised her head, the brown eyes I loved so much meeting my own violet ones. She smiled yet again as her slender hands raised up to pull my scarf down, revealing my nose and mouth. I smiled back at her as we both leaned in towards one another. Our lips were mere inches from one another when she hit me.<p>

"Ivan! You've been drinking again!" She said angrily as she hit my chest.  
>Her blows were soft and I was hardly effected. Nevertheless, my face turned red and I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with her. She continued to rant and my brain instantly droned out her words. I zoned back in sometime nearly two minutes later.<p>

"You know how much I hate substance abuse!" She reminded me for the millionth time before her rant faded into angry sounding Chinese.  
>She finally stopped, puffing air loudly while she glared up at me.<p>

"Chun-yan my love, I am very sorry. I shouldn't have drank before coming here." I apologized, rubbing her arms gently as she shivered.

"That's right you shouldn't have!" She pouted, folding her arms against her body to stay warm.

"Forgive me lovely." I pouted for a few more moments before her face softened.

"I forgive you Ivan." She murmured before pressing herself against my chest.

"Thank you." I replied, leaning my head down to kiss her forehead with a small smile. We stood in silence for a few minutes, enjoying one another's embrace before I spoke again.

"How are things back at home?" I inquired, still holding her tight.

"They are good. I've been seeing a little too much of Japan lately however."

I growled slightly at the mention of Japan. I'd never really cared for the man, I disliked how snake like he was. Japan was someone who was never particularly straightforward about matters.

"Don't be like that, he's practically my little brother."

"I don't care. If he's hanging around your borders, there's something wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

A small gruff sigh escaped my lips in reply and Chun-Yan laced her gloved fingers with my own.

"You should relax some Ivan." She coaxed, lifting her free hand to caress the side of my cheek.

I leaned into her touch, it was something I missed whenever we had to part. I let out another sigh as she began to guide me down towards her. I set aside my suspicions of Japan and met her lips with my own. I wished that she could just come to my home, where we could properly see one another. Where we could escalate our intimacy beyond these few stolen kisses. But alas, our union was one that could cause the other nations to target us. We were both large countries with a lot of power and if anyone knew that we were this intimate, they would see us as a threat. Time stole away our few passionate minutes and we parted for air, the cold making it even harder to breathe properly.

"Ivan... I miss you." She said softly once her breathing was steady.

Her gloved hand was still on my face, her thumb gently running over my cheek. Again I leaned into her touch, trying to soak in everything I could about her.

"I miss you too, my sweet." I raised the sleeve of my coat, glancing at my watch.

I frowned, it was nearly time for me to leave. Chun-yan frowned up at me again. "You have to leave soon, don't you?" She asked, squeezing my hand gently when I didn't reply.

The answer was rather clear. I never had enough time to be with her. I spent more time walking to see her than I spent actually with her.

"I have a meeting with a few of the Baltics... And my sisters." Now it was Chun-yan's turn to be upset.

"I don't like your sister... Belarus or whatever her name is."I definitely couldn't blame her for her dislike of my younger sister.

As disturbing as it was, she is madly in love with me. Though, Belarus is at least smart enough to know not to tangle with Chun-yan. Honestly, if it came down to a battle... I was almost positive I would stand by Chun-yan's side.

"Let's not talk about her." I returned, kissing her softly as my hands played with hers.

"Alright..." She managed between our kisses. Slowly I began to pull our bodies apart, still kissing her.

The space between us made me sad and the cold began to penetrate my clothing without her there. Finally, our lips parted and I could see the sadness in her face. "We'll see one another again soon." I assured her softly, parting more until just our hands were touching.

"I'll send the first bird this time." She returned.

My hand finally parted from hers and I started my trek back home through the unforgiving snow. I glanced back to see Chun-yan staring after me before turning to go. This relationship of secrecy and political caution was what happened when the Bear met the Dragon.

Later that same day found myself sitting at a large dinner table, surrounded by my subordinates and family. Latvia was on my right side, looking nervous as ever while my sister Ukraine sat on my left. Belarus sat a fair distance from me, letting her displeasure towards our separation show.

"Russia... Sir. About the farmland-" I knew that my mind needed to be on what Latvia had to say to me, but instead my mind was elsewhere. In my imagination I was miles away, nearby a warm lakeside. There was a small home there, and so was Chun-yan. My delicate flower, dressed in her beautiful traditional clothing.

I was a love-sick fool.

I thought back on her reprimand for my drinking. She'd been that way since her Opium abuse some years ago. Once she had cleaned her and her people up, she swore off anything similar to drugs or alcohol. I really needed to quit.

"Is he even listening?" I heard one of the Baltics ask quietly.

"I want Navel patrols increased in the east near Japan and Korea." I said suddenly, recalling what Chun-yan had said about Japan's recent appearances.I could see the questions on everyone's faces but no one dared to speak. Once an order was made by me, no one questioned it.

"Y-yes sir!" Latvia said quickly when no one else confirmed my order. He shuffled the paperwork in his hands before clearing his throat nervously. Latvia always seemed the most afraid of me.

"Um sir... _About the farmland._" Lithuania spoke up this time.

"What about it?" I returned.

"We're running out of workers! We have too much produce and not enough people for harvest. I can't do everything myself!" Ukraine said. If there was one thing my air-headed sister knew something about, it was farming. "We need machinery." She added.

"My people also need machinery. I do not have the ability to make things appear as I so wish." I replied a little louder than usual. Estonia and Belarus' faces remained stoic. Ukraine appeared upset with me. Latvia and Lithuania both shook a bit, almost unnoticeable.I don't know if I was in a bad mood from having to leave Chun-yan or just because sometimes I got too frustrated with my responsibilities as a powerful country.

"Are we finished?" I asked as I pushed my seat away from the table and stood to my feet.

"Brother! The farmland!" Ukraine spoke up again.

I hadn't actually meant that as a question as I made my way out of the room. I plucked my coat off of a coat-hanger, putting it on. I ran a hand across my face slowly before I pulled my gloves out of my coat pocket and slipped those on as well. With a heavy sigh I made my way towards my bedroom. I closed my door behind me, locking it tight. Though, no one but Belarus dared to enter my room anyway, the lock was to keep her out. My room was rather cold, so I was grateful for my warm clothing. I approached the radiator under the window and switched it on. I patted the foot of my bed, feeling a hot water bottle warming the bedding.

I shed my coat once my room grew warmer and laid it on my desk chair. I glanced sideways at the mahogany desk, my eyes finding the picture I often spent too much time looking at. It was a black and white photo of Chun-yan and I. We had it taken at the most recent world conference. To avoid suspicion, I had taken pictures with many other countries, but this was the only one that mattered. My eyes lingered on the picture for a few long moments before I removed my gloves and set them on the desk. I glanced at my nearby bottle of vodka and contemplated a glass before I decided against it. If I was going to quit, I needed to stick to it. I grabbed the bottle, unlocked my door, and set the bottle outside in the hallway. After locking my door back I slowly climbed into my bed with a yawn.

As much as I wanted to sleep, my mind was plagued with thoughts of politics, my people, my family, and my lover. This was nearly too much for one man to bear. I folded my arms over my face and let out a growl. Sometimes the pressure got to me too much, am I not a person like everyone else? Why couldn't I have happiness and someone to love?


	2. Ch 2 pt 1: Old Habits Die Hard

I awoke to sunlight peering through my window, illuminating my bed. With a groan I shied away from the morning light. I felt rather apathetic about getting up, until I heard the sound of a messenger bird. I couldn't have been out of my bed faster. I rushed to my window like a child rushes to sweets. Much to my ecstatic emotions, there was a large messenger hawk perched on a stand I had put out for it. There was a jade colored tube strapped on it's back, that was what I was interested in. I stepped outside into the cold air and hissed as it stung my body. I clicked my tongue and coaxed the hawk into letting me approach. The large bird of prey shrieked but allowed me to remove the tube from it's back.

My eager fingers fumbled with the tube but quickly extracted a roll of parchment. Forgetting how cold I felt on the outside, my insides bloomed with warmth as my eyes scanned over a letter from Chun-yan. The letter read as thus:

"_Ivan, our meeting was brief and it saddened my heart to have to leave your side so quickly. There is so much I wish to discuss with you in person... However, more than anything I simply wish to be by your side. Let us meet again on August the 9th. If you are available for an extended time period, we should take a chance and spend the day in the waterways of my home. I would love to share them with you. Please respond when time permits. Love, Chun-yan." _

I grinned to myself as I read the letter over and over. August ninth was not too far away from now. Though, it never felt like summer here in this frozen wasteland. As beautiful as I found my home, it was cold, and bare, and my love wasn't here. I was rather fond of the idea of visiting the different Chinese waterways. Luckily, most people would not recognize me, nor Chun-yan. As countries we were rarely seen or heard by our people. Thus, if Chun-yan and I visited one of her cities, the possibility of someone identifying us was much slimmer than usual. I folded the letter and returned indoors, feeling very cold. The warmth of my bedroom welcomed my return and I slipped the letter into a desk drawer.

After eating breakfast and dealing with some paperwork, I donned my thick coat, scarf, and unshanka before heading outside. The cold air caressed my face as I set out for town. My pace was brisk and I found myself enjoying my walk. As I drew closer to the small village little elderly women bustled past me, wearing their traditional babushka headscarves. I continually smiled and greeted them. The elderly of any country were very important and a vital factor. Though age often caused lack of energy, the elderly were still an example of hard work and where life can take you. Chun-yan was the person to teach me this philosophy. She understood the value of the elderly and I was surprised to find out that the elderly of her country generally lived a very long time. I finally stepped into town and was pleased to find that most of the street had been cleared of snow. I took in a deep breath of the village air and smiled. The streets smelled of food and smoky fires. Everyone bustled around with so much purpose. There were elderly couples behind large tables, attempting to sell their fresh wares. Most of the set ups were for produce or meats but I stopped at one that was different than the rest.  
>There was a small table set out, nearly dwarfed by all the rest. Behind the table was two young girls bundled in thick coats, attempting to ward off the cold. They both smiled at my approach. The younger of the two beckoned me to make a purchase while the older looked at me shyly. I lowered my scarf from it's place covering my mouth and watched my breath float away in the morning air. My eyes found their way from the young girls to their wares. They were selling handmade jewelry, and I wanted to buy something for the next time I saw Chun-yan. Besides jewelry, they had hair accessories that also caught my eye. There was an elaborate lace and ribbon hairpiece that nearly resembled a cherry blossom. I asked the price and pulled my wallet out of my pocket. I gave them twice what they asked for and they thanked me fervently. I simply smiled and pulled my scarf up before continuing on my way.<br>I carefully slipped the hairpiece into my inner coat pocket as I headed up the street. The next item I was looking for was not as innocent in nature. I approached the small hole-in-the-wall type store and opened its thick, sturdy door. The warmth and smell of the room assaulted my senses. The heat was almost stifling after the cold of the outdoors and the smell of oils and gunpowder filled the entire shop. An elderly man looked up from where he was fiddling with a small handgun.

"Ah, welcome sir." He greeted.

"Thank you." I returned as I happily took in the extravagant display of guns on my way towards the man.

"Are you looking for anything particular sir?" The man asked.

"Mhmm." I replied, distracted by the beauty of the weaponry. I finally forced my attention away from the guns.

"I'm looking for a small gun, easily concealed, something a... Woman could easily handle." I said finally, thinking everything over twice, even three times. I couldn't be found out, everything I said had to be carefully analyzed.

The shopkeeper nodded enthusiastically. "I have just the thing! Something small, but it packs a punch." He assured, bustling about.  
>He opened a locked cabinet reached inside. He returned to me with a tiny revolver in his hand. The barrel was barely an inch or two long but it would do. Pulling out money, I purchased the gun and left the shop feeling content. I hoped that Chun-yan having her own gun would provide me with some peace of mind. She didn't have much for personal protection. More than anything I simply wished I could be by her side for protection instead. I let out a deep sigh once I stepped back outside. My shopping was completed and I turned towards home.<p>

It was the dawn of August Ninth and I awoke in an uncharactristically cheerful mood. I donned my warmest clothes, but also packed a rucksack full of clothing suited for the much warmer weather of China. Also included in the rucksack was the hairpin as well as the handgun I had bought. I stalked through my home like a phantom, no one could know of my departure. Lucky for me, the people of my home rarely awoke before myself. I reached the outdoors without an incident, my good mood continuing as I began my trek through the snow. Every fiber of my being was pulsing with excitement at the thought of seeing my love. We had exchanged brief messages about our meeting's details and each letter had heightened my excitement for today.  
>After much walking through the cold, I arrived at our usual meeting place. I scanned the horizon for Chun-yan's familiar figure but did not see it. Deciding that she was simply late, I passed time drawing shapes in the snow with my foot. Time passed, too much time, and she had still not yet arrived. My stomach was now turning a little in worry. Where could she possibly be? Had she been found sneaking out? Was I blowing this out of proportion? Attempting to stay rational, I permitted another half-hour before I began to speculate. Those thirty minutes may have been the longest of my life. And still, Chun-yan never appeared. My heart sank while my mind raced. Chun-yan was always punctual, if not early, if she was late there was an actual reason. I knew that I wouldn't get any answers standing out in the wilderness, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. What if she showed up and <em>I<em> wasn't the one here?

"Der'mo!" I exclaimed in my native tongue, kicking snow up into the now blue sky.

My frustration was beginning to kick in and I knew that my irritation was also fueled by my sobriety. Every possibility was running through my mind as I tried to decide what course of action to take. I finally settled upon waiting for another twenty minutes before returning home to see if there was any news about China.  
>I couldn't believe when those twenty minutes passed and I was still standing in the snow, cold and still very much alone.<p>

I entered my home, shoulders slouched and breathing irregular. I had walked much faster at the hope I could maybe receive some insight on the situation at hand. Almost immediately after I walked through the doorway, the Baltic countries were by my side. Latvia and Lithuania shared the same petrified look as usual but for once, Estonia did as well. Estonia cleared his throat roughly.

"Erm... Sir, you remember those patrols of China you requested?" He eyebrows raised while my heart sank.

"Yes. What of them?" I asked, forcing myself to remain stoic.

"Japan... He has invaded China. Shanghai fell last night."

I felt as though I would be sick. At the same time, my anger flared up into a huge blaze."If Shanghai just fell... How is it possible that we had not heard of this invasion sooner?" I questioned.

"It was rather stealthy sir. Also, the city fell quickly, the Chinese surrendered in the name of peace."

Every part of my being was roaring internally and I felt like ripping something apart. But somehow, through all of the struggle to do so, I remained composed. I was about to utter the most painful sentence of my life.

"Call off any military forces, let us not remain involved." Once I finished that sentence I felt like I had swallowed something huge.

My brain kept screaming at me 'You're abandoning her you bastard!' But I knew I couldn't do anything, my hands were completely tied. "For now at least." I added quickly in case I changed my mind at a later date.

"Yes Sir." Estonia rumbled before leaving my side.

"I-I wonder how Miss China is faring... Why did Mr Japan attack so suddenly?" Lithuania said softly, attempting to break the silence that had enveloped the words stung me, that was exactly what I wanted to know. I composed myself and headed straight for my bedroom, I needed a drink.

After locking my bedroom door everything composed about me completely dissipated. My heart raced and pounded painfully in my chest as I thought about Chun-yan. I lowered myself into my desk chair and dug out a bottle of vodka from my desk drawers. I chugged a quarter of the bottle before finally setting it down with a hiss. After swearing off drinks, the burning sensation was almost unfamiliar. I clicked the radio on and began to listen for any news of China. I was desperate to know whatever I could.  
>When I finally turned the radio off, the bottle of vodka was empty. There had not been a single piece of news regarding the invasion of China. To say I was astounded was certainly an understatement.<p> 


	3. Ch 2 pt 2: It Starts

**Hey all, author's note time~ I just want everyone to know that I really do love the country of Japan, in real life & as a Hetalia character. The reason Japan is behaving this way is based off of true events that happened around the time of WWII. The events were described as 'The Rape Of Nanking.' if you want to know more about the history of these events there are plenty of books about it. I just wanted to get it across that I don't hate Japan by any means =] I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>-

The rumble of machinery filled my ears while flashes of previous battles passed through my brain. Everything I remembered about war suddenly filled my senses. There was smoke, gunpowder, screams, blood... My body shook, it had been some time since the plague of war had touched my home. There I stood, in the dwindling light staring out over my beloved city of Shanghai, being torn to bits. I didn't know what to do for my people, everything was complete chaos. My troops had surrendered as they were trained but Japan's men continued to kill & destroy the city. I saw a young boy forfeit his gun and bow to the Japanese soldier, surrendering. In one quick move, the young man's hand rolled down the stone street. His body became a fountain of blood and fell in a heap at the Japanese soldier's feet. He and his men began to laugh as he wiped his bloody blade on the boy's body. I felt ill and attempted to keep myself from vomiting where I stood.

When I tried to make myself move, my body did not want to comply. I realized that I was shaking from head to toe as I made my way downstairs. I needed to get out, and take anyone I possibly could. Nanking would make a great second capital, if I could get myself and others there. I gathered everyone in my home and urged them to escape by any means to Nanking. I saw them to our underground passages out of the city before returning for more. I had to save as many of my people as possible. I dashed back into the city, painfully turning a blind eye to people who I couldn't help. There were bleeding men and boys calling out to me with their dying breaths. I could hear women and girls screaming and crying as they were raped in the open by Japanese soldiers. I fought to keep the bile in my throat down for as long as possible. I dodged and side-stepped soldiers, evading their attempts to capture me. My body was already failing me, my breathing was labored and my legs were slowing down. I ducked into homes and gathered whole families, instructing them of how to escape. I was nearly to another building and would be able to rest for a moment when it happened.

"Good to see you again, Chun-yan. You're looking a good as ever, can't say the same for this town though. Shame." Japan was standing right before me, dressed in a military uniform.

I glanced behind me to see that men had me trapped. I began to quietly curse to myself in Chinese, how could I let this happen? I bit back a rude retort to Japan as my eyes gleaned over his shining Katana.

"Come here." Japan beckoned, waving a finger at me.

I didn't move, staring straight at him while I clenched my fists tight. Japan let out a sigh when I wouldn't move and waved his sword I knew it, two arms locked with mine and I was carried and dropped at Japan's feet. Forced into a bowing position by Japan's foot, my body hissed in pain.

"How does it feel China? How does it feel to be the weakling? I nearly lost my composure when your men surrendered, the spineless cowards. Useless Chinese, my men would never-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, followed by screams of curses as I tried to raise my body from under his foot."MY MEN ARE BRAVE, CARING, AND VALUE HUMAN LIFE!" I broke his hold and stood to my feet, causing Japan to stumble slightly. "Your men are monsters." I growled staring him down.

His face had turned red and I could tell his men were holding in laughter. I had nearly knocked their leader over.

"Urusai!" He shouted to his men, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"And you're just a child." I hissed, shaking my head at his shameful behavior like a mother would scold her son.

I should have been prepared for the slap that knocked me off my feet. All of the men laughed as I landed roughly on my butt with a slight yelp of pain. I tried to stand right up but Kiku had lowered his sword to my throat.

"Kiku, remove this. You know it won't do you any good. You can't kill a country with means like this." I lectured, thoroughly frustrated with his childish antics. I couldn't comprehend why he possibly thought he could conquer me.

"Oh but you can. It will simply take some time." Kiku returned, holding his head proudly. "Dear sister." He sneered as his turned to go.

"Bring her along, don't do anything to her, she's mine." He stated as he walked away from me & the circle of men.

I was dragged to my feet as the men fought over who would get me once Kiku was finished with me. My stomach turned and my vision began to darken. How were my people supposed to do anything without me at their head? The horrific sites of the invasion continued all around me before I finally passed out with one thought in my mind. "Ivan... Save me, save us."


	4. Ch 3 Self Destruct

My condition was only getting worse as the days ticked by with no news of how China fared. I didn't understand how an event as large as Japan invading China was going unnoticed by the world. I found myself continually absentminded in meetings and everyday situations. Constantly, my mind was trying to figure out what was happing to China and how to change it. I wanted to personally march into China and show Japan why no one should threaten my Chun-yan.

But there was too much holding me back. Our relationship was still a complete secret and I couldn't possibly use my country's resources when it was already in so much need. Ukraine would probably bite my head off if I assisted China right after denying her more machinery. Every way I looked at the situation I only ran into some kind of wall, something preventing me from helping her. My frustration was immense. I was sitting on a snow covered roof, overlooking my land. I looked to the south, to China, where I wished to be. I looked over my land once again, it always looked the same. It only ever looked different during war, when blood coated everything. Sometimes the snow was blood stained without war, but, those were times I would rather not dwell upon.

My legs dangled over the side of the roof and I kicked them, bouncing my heels off the wall. My gloved hand grasped a handful of snow and I raised it eye-level. I simply stared at the white, frozen water, my mind stuck in the past I wished to forget. Always in the background of my mind, a hunger, a thirst, to kill and destroy. I found it so astounding that a crazed, bloodthirsty man like myself was blessed with something as delicate as a beautiful woman. I knew Chun-yan had her fair share of ruthlessness, but she was still a woman, a woman with a big heart for all her people.

My hand clenched into a fist and I created a miniature snow storm in my lap. I sighed as I watched the wind drag the flakes away before they landed. I pulled myself to my feet and stared at my land once more before I turned to return home. I walked inside my home, shedding my scarf and coat. The Baltics heard my entrance and were quickly lined up to my side.

"W-Welcome back Russia sir!" Lithuania stammered, saluting me as the other two followed suit.

"Dinner is on the table, da?" I asked, tilting my head and putting on a smile.

I often used this carefree façade to keep people from asking questions. I preferred to appear as though I didn't have a care in the world. If only they all knew the madness behind the mask. On the inside, there was a mixture of a blizzard, a tornado, and a thunderstorm. My inner turmoil was too immense to measure. Not to sound 'woe is me' but that was how I truly felt about life. No, I couldn't call it life, it was more like existing.

"Y-yes sir! O-f o-of course Russia sir!" Lithuania said quickly, scrambling from his spot to lead me towards the dining room He opened the door for me and pulled out my chair at the head of the table.

The rest of my house filed in and joined me. Our portions were scarce, none of us were feasting tonight. Belarus took a seat to my right, Ukraine to my left. We all settled in and began to eat in silence, the air felt thick all around the table.

"S-so. About the invasion in the south." Estonia said softly.

My eyes raised from my plate to stare at Estonia so intensely he began to shake. He shrank back, returning to his meal in silence.

"Pretty crazy that Japan would do that." Ukraine spoke eyes flashed in anger, glaring sidelong at my sister.

She obliviously continued to speak of China, rather carelessly. I gripped my fork so tightly that blood began to pool in my hand. I scooted my chair back from the table, quickly standing to my feet. Without a word, I departed from the dining room. I wandered into the bathroom, washing out my wound before wrapping it with a thin cloth. I stared at my reflection, realizing just how haggard I looked as of late. Blood splattered the mirror from my cleanup and it brought back memories.

Blood splattered across my clothing as I mercilessly beat a smaller country. A sadistic grin spread across my features as I whipped the smaller country, relishing his cries. Another glimpse of myself, taking a country for everything she had as I groped her and forced myself into her. Smoke, flames, blood, my starving people. The sound of explosions rang through my ears. I could smell the battlefields, feel the death.

I returned to the present and stared at the mirror for nearly five straight minutes before releasing a heavy gasp. I breathed shallowly, clutching the counter with my good hand. The flashbacks were becoming more and more frequent, more vivid, more intense.

I fled the bathroom, quickly reaching my bedroom where I found and opened my bottle of vodka. I gripped the bottle of liquor, my only friend, my only ally in this frozen wasteland full of people I did not wish to be around. I hastily drank from the bottle, relishing it like a child relishes his mother's breast milk. Soon I found myself slumping to the ground, curling my body in on itself. The flashbacks continued and I gripped the sides of my head as it throbbed. For a moment, I lost my grip on reality as blood pooled all around me.

"Is that… Mine?" I thought groggily before I realized it was just another flashback. It took much of my control to not scream out in pain. My mind was literally tearing me apart from the inside and it was starting to be too much for me to handle.


	5. Ch 4 Breakthrough

A month passed without any news of China. One very long, stretched, painful month. I lost it, completely. My days were filled with my liquid comfort as I attempted to survive through my constant flashbacks. Reality and memory were the same thing to me, I had grown accustomed to the I sat in my dark room, jolting at the sound of explosions only I could hear, Estonia burst through my door.

"Russia, sir, you may want to hear this."

My bloodshot eyes raised from where they lingered on the floor, mindlessly studying the intricate pattern of my bedroom rug. I wondered for a few moments if this had happened before or if this was reality.

"Shoot." I said as I attempted to stand and found my strength wavering. I braced myself against the wall while the room around me sickeningly spun. Colorful spots danced playfully in my field of vision as I tried to focus on my subordinate. Estonia's face showed worry for my state, but I brushed those thoughts aside.

"It's um… About China. Japan is marching for the city of Nanking."

My body burned with life for the first time in too long. Anger coursed through my veins at the thought of Japan further invading China.

"And no one else in this God forsaken world has done anything about it!" I shouted."

It appears that way… Sir." I threw the bottle in my hand across the room with a growl. The smash resounded through my brain and Estonia jumped in fright from my sudden outburst.

"How could this happen!" I roared before dropping to my knees, my brain a twisted mess of emotions, memories, and drunken thoughts. Estonia remained silent before quickly and quietly disappearing from my sight.

After a span of time I cannot recall I felt slender arms slowly make their way around my trembling frame. I hadn't even realized that I had broken out into tears. I shook in those tender arms and soon realized that the voice comforting me was my sister's. Belarus had her arms wrapped around my body and continued to murmur comforting words in my ears.

"Why couldn't I protect her?" I sobbed into my sister's shoulder as she hushed me comfortingly, her delicate hand running through my hair soothingly.

"Protect who, brother?"

"Chun-yan… I love her, so much. But I'm so weak. I couldn't protect her."

"You still can big brother."

Slowly, my tears began to dry up while resolve flowed through me. What a fool I was being. Instead of being strong, I had given up and acted like a child.

"You're right." I said, hugging my sister back before standing to my feet. "Thank you, sister."

My sister's face softened from its usual hard appearance and she offered me a gentle smile.

"You can't be the strong one all the time." She said quietly.

I found myself smiling back at her as I gathered up what little strength I had, beginning to gather my clothing for the long trip to China. If I took a plane… I would make it there much faster. While I gathered my things, my other sister appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on?" She questioned, taking in my rushed, packing self.

"I'm leaving." I replied shortly as I strapped a large rifle across my back.

"And where in the hell do you think you're going! You've been out of it for an entire month and now you expect me to be okay with you leaving out of nowhere!" Ukraine shouted, her voice reaching a decibel I didn't know she was capable of.

"I'm going to China."

"CHINA!"

"Yes." I tucked two pistols against my sides.

"We need you here and you're running off to help China! Why China of all nations!"

"Because I haven't protected her!"

"That's not your job!"

"IT IS!" I wheeled on my sister, temper flaring.

"And why is that!"

"Because I love her!" I revealed loudly, my words echoing through the emptiness of my home. Surely every inhabitant of my house had heard my confession. My sister's mouth hung open in shock.

"We have been together for a long while now. And I'm taking responsibility. She is being invaded and instead of sitting around sulking like I'm the one being invaded I'm doing something about it."

"How dare you go behind our backs!" Ukraine screeched. "Is that why we eat so little while China is so prosperous! You haven't put your own family first you worthless bastard!"

_I don't have time for this._ I thought angrily, but I also knew that there was no way I was getting past such a furious Ukraine.

Ukraine's hand sped towards my face and I caught it with ease.

"Don't you ever. EVER. Speak ill of my treatment of you, or speak ill of China. Again." I growled. "I have done everything I possibly could for us all. You don't see me eating like a king. We're lucky, China has helped us. She's half the reason you eat every night." I seethed, squeezing my sister's arm until she yelped softly.  
>Maybe I was being too rough, but her attitude towards me and the woman I loved had gone far enough.<p>

I released my sister's hand, frustrated by my further delay thanks to her bickering. I double checked that I had everything I needed, passing by my sister who was frozen in shock. The Baltics stared after me in confusion, shock, and fear as I stalked through my house, outfitted with heavy artillery.

My face was stone cold, I was prepared to be who I needed to be to protect the person I cared about the most in this entire world. I had sat in my room for a month, drinking and fearing the memories of who I used to be and had never found peace. Right now I was embracing that part of me, the bloodthirsty coldhearted side of my consciousness and I had never felt more peaceful. Japan would pay for his crimes, and I would be his punisher.

I bundled myself in multiple layers before making my way to the yard of our expansive home, walking briskly to where we stored a few bi-planes. I climbed into a large white plane with my flag proudly painted across the side.

I wasn't afraid of Japan knowing that I was on my way and that he better be begging me for mercy. With re-fueling, I would be able to make it there in a timely fashion. I just prayed to the gods I didn't believe in that I wouldn't be too late.


	6. Ch 5 Killing Contests

Chun-yan's perspective

Life under the occupation of Japan was pure hell, every single day. For the past month I endured constant torture, each day he whittled down my strength more and more. Constantly bleeding and oozing wounds marred my entire body. It pained me to breathe too deeply and one of my eyes was swollen. Though, my injuries were nothing compared to the injuries of my people.

The other half of my torture was purely psychological. Japan would bring one of my people in the same room as me and commit such horrific acts right before my eyes, that I no power to bring to an end. We had been on the move towards Nanking during almost this entire month's time and the closer we got, the more I lost confidence and hope. Every day that passed was another day I loosened the grip on my hope that Ivan, or anyone was coming to rescue me.

Kiku enjoyed laughing at any and everything he could as he beat me, spit on me, and called me weak. He saw himself as the superior being, the superior country. He had always hated feeling second best to me, and this was the catalyst of his emotions.

We had come to a stop today and I knew that anything but rest was in store for me and my weary body. I was roughly thrown in the cell Kiku had transported and erected each day and laid there in the dirt, unable to move, even if I wanted to. I fought back tears as my hand clenched the dirt which also caked my entire body. Even though I fought so hard against it, hot tears began to stream down my mud smeared face. I sat there for a long time, sobbing into the dirt as my numb body began to awaken and burn in pain. My land was scared with blood and burns, and so was my body. My people mutilated, tortured, scared, and so I would be as well.

As I expected, Kiku entered my cell some time after my tears finally dried up. I could hardly raise my head to look at him and even after I did, my swollen eye prevented my vision from taking in much. His face held a satisfied smirk as he walked towards me, some weapon I couldn't clearly see in his hand. I couldn't even find the strength to brace myself as the weapon tore the raw flesh of my back open. My mouth hung open as a scream of pain escaped my lips. As the torture continued I could only claw at the ground, crying and screaming out in pain. I shakily raised myself up on my arms, trying to crawl away from my abuser, only to be kicked roughly in the ribs. I landed on my face, scratching it while I wheezed, gasping for any bit of air I could possibly obtain. I suffocated on the floor for a few moments before I finally gathered a small amount of oxygen into my system. I coughed and hacked, still wheezing for air through the blood that welled in my throat. I spat the blood out and held back the vomit that threatened to follow.

Kiku's voice made my skin crawl as he boasted of his victory while continuing to tear into my back, surely he was down to the bone by now. The pain burned like a wildfire through my body and spots swam before my eyes. I knew I was due to pass out soon enough, I often did any more. For a fleeting moment, I hoped I wouldn't wake up. A blow more painful than the others initiated my unconsciousness prematurely and the world went dark all around me.

I awoke to screams. As I came to I realized I was lying in the dirt, the sunshine stinging my tired eyes. I slowly and painfully rolled onto my side, biting my lip to avoid screaming at the feeling of my broken ribs shifting about. I weakly lifted my head, looking around me and regretting it within seconds. Kiku was above me, sitting in a chair he had erected before a giant ditch, that was filled with the bodies of my people.

The smell assaulted my nose as I watched a line of Japanese soldiers slice the heads off of Chinese men and boys in a synchronized fashion. The blood splattered across me, the heads rolling nearby while the bodies fell back into the already full ditch. There were… Hundreds of bodies. Tears filled my eyes as I rolled back over and pulled myself onto my hands and knees retching. My body heaved painfully, but nothing came out. I couldn't even remember the last time I had eaten or drank anything. I fell to the ground, unable to hold myself up any longer. The jarring motion causing me to hiss in pain. I could hear Kiku laughing from above me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I just wanted to pass out again, to escape the pain, to escape the torturous sights around me.

My eyes re-opened to a woman screaming in our native language. She screamed as she was separated from her father, who was lined up with the others on the edge of the pit. I turned my head away when I felt rough hands grab my head and pull my eyes forcibly open. Kiku crouched above me, forcing me to watch.

"Now now Chun-yan, can't have you missing out on all the fun." He chided almost playfully. But this was anything but a more lines of men were set up near the pit.

"Whoever cuts heads off the fastest gets the virgin first." Kiku whispered in my ear as I shuddered, my heart paining me as I watched the Japanese soldiers kill the men in short, swift motions.

The Japanese soldiers laughed in glee as they competed and one emerged victorious. He didn't even bother to take the girl to another location. Two other soldiers held the girl while he undressed her and began to rape her in front of everyone. The other soldiers laughed as she cried out in pain and she looked to me with tears in her eyes, pleading in Chinese for my help. The other two soldiers released her now that the man raping her was in control and he began to beat her, laughing at her screams. I fought Kiku's hold on my eyes, I couldn't take this any longer, but he held firm.

The first man finished and climbed off, only to be replaced by two men at the same time. Man after man continued to rape the girl and I knew her body wouldn't be able to take much more. Finally her body gave out and she became unresponsive. The men cursed her and finally one of them shoved something up her already bleeding entrance and slit her throat. Kiku laughed as I began to cry, shaking my head until he released me. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing to burn the images from my brain.

Hot blood splashed on me from time to time as the killing contests continued and I wished I was deaf as girl after girl was raped as a prize to the competing men. Whenever any man passed by me, they made it a point to kick me. Sometimes it was in my side, sometimes my face. One even stepped on my torn open back and I held back a scream. I could feel blood beginning to pool beneath me and my strength slowly waned. I heard Kiku commanding me to be moved and I was roughly carried off to another unknown location. I was tossed on a hard wooden floor and laid there until I passed out yet again.


	7. Ch 6 The Rape Of Nanking

Though it had taken me an entire day to do so, I had finally arrived in China. A few miles from Nanking, I landed my plane, attempting to not draw attention to myself for the moment. I hiked through the wilderness, navigating my way towards the giant pillar of smoke that stood before me as a beacon. I was determined and nothing was going to get in my way, not my family, and definitely not Japan.

As I neared the city, the familiar smell of rotting flesh assaulted my nose while it stung my eyes. Standing in the moonlight I realized I was on the edge of a large ditch that was filled to the brim with hundreds of bodies. Dogs growled and snapped at one another as they fought over the flesh of the victims, ignoring my presence.

Fresh blood squished beneath my boots as I continued my trek towards Nanking. Despite it being late at night, a chorus of screams rang through the brisk night air and echoed through my brain. A battalion of soldiers exited the city gates and I hid myself in the brush. I watched in horror as they carried the bodies entire families out towards the river and disposed of them. A few men had dragged young girls along, one as young as seven years old, having their fun with them before disposing of them in the river as well.

_Japan you bastard._ I spat internally.

I adjusted the strap of my rifle and dashed for the city gates. Tonight the plan was anything but subtle.

Chun-yan's perspective:

"Wake up Chun-yan, it's nearly time."

My eyes opened slowly and I groaned as pain slowly began to seep into my senses. Kiku stood over me, a sick smile plastered across his face. I realized that I was lying on a bed, my arms and legs bound so I was unable to move.

"You are weak. Soon, I will finish you off." Kiku began to climb onto the bed when a man burst through the door.

"Japan, sir! We have a problem."

Kiku backed away from the bed and approached his subordinate.

"Did I not give specific orders to leave me be?" He growled.

"But sir, Russia is here and our troops are dropping like flies!" The soldier cried.  
>My eyes lit up and hope flared in my chest.<p>

"Ivan!" I whispered to myself, a hint of a smile touching my lips.  
>Kiku looked furious.<p>

"Why would Russia be here!" He roared, wheeling on me after sending the soldier away with new commands.

I smiled at him knowingly.

"If he is here… You're finished." I boasted weakly, knowing that I really was in no place to brag, but I felt the need to anyway.

"Not if I finish you first."

Ivan's perspective:

My personal attack on the Japanese army was going rather well. Their bullets did little damage as I marched through the center of the city, shooting down Japan's men like they were bits of dust I could whisk away. I relished the feeling of victory every time I killed a man. Some hid from me, but I found them. Some attacked me directly and I cut them down with my bare hands. I was a raging animal at this point and all I wanted was to find my woman. One particular soldier began to beg for his life. I held him tightly by the collar of his uniform, staring at him in disgust.

"Tell me where Japan is hiding, da?" I said with a smile that was more frightening than it appeared.

"He's in that building, over there!" He stammered, pointing to a nearby, rundown home.

"Spasiba," I thanked him in Russian before snapping his neck and advancing towards the home where Japan was.

Chun-yan's perspective:

I fought and squirmed as Kiku climbed on top of me, shredding my clothing with his knife. News of Ivan's attack on Japan's troops had brought me new life, new hope, new strength and I wanted to fight Kiku off for as long as possible. It was inevitable however, as Kiku quickly over-powered me and pinned me down by my shoulders. While my people and my country were raped outside of these four walls by Japan's forces, I myself, the very being of China, was raped by Kiku.

He was harsh and un-relenting, not letting me have a moment to recover or breathe as he assaulted my entire body. My back screamed in protest as his weight caused my tender flesh to rub against the bed sheets. Explosions could be heard outside and I distracted myself as much as possible with the thought that Ivan was on his way to save me from the nightmare. It seems that ignoring him irked Kiku more than anticipated because he slapped me and forced me to look at him as he took advantage of my helpless state. That's when the door burst open and I knew Kiku was done for.

Standing in the doorway was my guardian angel. Ivan's presence dominated the room, a fire in his eyes I had never seen before as he took in the sight of Japan, still in the process of raping me. Kiku had come to a stop, but we were still connected and he was still sitting on top of my naked body. Ivan's expression was one I never wanted to be on the wrong side of. I called out his name but he didn't acknowledge it, drawing a pistol and pointing it at Kiku.

"Get." He loaded bullets.

"Off." He removed the safety.

"Of." He cocked the gun.

"Her." He pulled the trigger.

A loud crack echoed through the air, making my ears ring. I looked up to see Kiku's face frozen in shock as he clutched his shoulder, where the bullet was now lodged. Ivan cocked the gun again.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Ivan questioned, now aiming the gun towards Kiku's head. I had never seen Kiku move so quickly.

I gasped in pain and relief as he pulled out of me and I watched him as he buttoned his pants, hissing in pain as his shoulder splattered blood across the floor. He moved for the door and Ivan scooted aside to let him go. I was surprised by Ivan's mercy, until another crack sounded through the air and Kiku fell to the ground, crying out in pain. From where I lay, I could just barely see his knee now twisted at an awkward angle.

Ivan looked like a child at Christmas and I was just as pleased. While Kiku whimpered to himself on the floor, Ivan approached the bed, locking eyes with me. I could see the pain and anger swirling in this violet pools as he removed my bindings. He shed his coat, carefully sitting me up and dressing me. I felt hot blood beginning to run down my back and Ivan took note of it before hoisting me onto his back, carrying me out of this godforsaken place, Kiku still lying impaired on the floor.


	8. Ch 7 Union  Finale

Ivan's perspective.

I made my way out of Nanking, the survivors of the invasion cheering me as I left. Chun-yan was securely riding on my back as I navigated for my plane. She was to come home with me and be treated under my care. I was not going to give Japan the chance to come back for her. She fell asleep on the way to the plane and my heart broke when she randomly cried out in her sleep. My plane was still hidden and completely intact when I arrived and I delicately placed Chun-yan in the back seat of it, covering her with blankets and coats before strapping her in securely.

I stared at her face, her beautiful face, marred by injuries. Her lips and an eye were swollen, there were cuts of all sizes across her normally porcelain smooth skin. Bruises covered most of her body and I didn't even want to examine her back, which continued to bleed profusely. I had half a mind to turn back around and kill Kiku right this very second. But, I swallowed my anger and instead climbed in the plane, heading for home.

I reached my home in less time than it had taken to reach China, though I was still frightful for Chun-yan's condition. My family gathered in the courtyard of our home as I landed and carefully lifted Chun-yan's frail body from the back seat. I held her securely to my back while I stomped through the thick snow. I glanced behind me to see a trail of blood dripping from Chun-yan's wounds.

"Ivan." She whispered softly, I hadn't realized she'd come to.

"Yes my love?"

"Do you see?"

"See what my spring blossom?"

"The snow… It looks like… Red flowers… No, pink. It looks like there are cherry blossoms in the snow." She murmured, sounding lethargic.

I glanced back to notice that she was smiling, but her eyes showed that she wasn't all there.

"It does." I agreed, rushing faster to my home, where my family began to fuss over me and Chun-yan.

Belarus and Ukraine helped me get her to a bed, where she could rest and recover. After she was bandaged and dressed warmly Belarus and I stood outside of my bedroom.

"You did it, big brother." She said with a large smile, something very foreign to her features.

"I did." I released a sigh, staring through the cracked door as Chun-yan tossed in her sleep.

"She is lucky, and so are you. Be kind to one another." She walked away, carrying a basket full of blood soaked rags. I watched after her, smiling slightly at how much she had matured without me even realizing.

I simply stood, watching over Chun-yan while she slept when Ukraine approached me, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Brother… I am very sorry for what I said to you. You were only protecting the woman you love, and that is admirable." She apologized quietly, her eyes drifting to look in at Chun-yan.

"She'll recover, she just needs time." She then assured me with her usual large smile. I thanked her softly before she took her leave. I walked into the room, taking a seat directly beside the bed, watching over her diligently.

Chun-yan finally awoke, many hours later. My family was well prepared with bowls of food and an obscene amount of water for her to enjoy and gorge herself on. Chun-yan graciously thanked them and began to eat and drink before her eyes came to rest on me.

"Ivan." She murmured, tears filling her eyes as she set the food aside.

She moved to climb out of the bed before she winced and stopped moving. I got to my feet, approaching her bedside before sitting down on a corner. Chun-yan scooted herself closer before hugging me tightly. She buried her face against my strong shoulders and I heard her begin to cry, the tears soaking into my shirt.

"Is this a dream?" She asked in a whisper.

"No my love, this is real." I assured her, running my fingers through her beautiful dark chestnut hair. She sobbed harder into my shoulder and I comforted her. My mind flashed back to only days ago, when I was being held and comforted by my little sister.

"It's finally over." She sobbed, clenching my clothing in her small fists.

"It is." I agreed, slowly and carefully pulling her into my lap, where I cradled her delicate frame.

"You'll be alright." I assured.

I let her cry until she finally got it out of her system, rocking back and forth, hoping to sooth her. She raised her face to look up at me and a smile slowly began to spread on her lips. I returned the smile and began to wipe away the tears that lingered on her cheeks. I lowered my head, kissing her cheeks, forehead, nose. I pecked her lips gently, feeling her smiling beneath my touch. I pulled back and gently hugged her against me, breathing everything about her in. I had nearly lost her and I never wanted to let her go.

"I knew you would come." She murmured into my neck before kissing it softly while she hugged me back.

"I was almost too late."

"But you weren't."

I released a soft sigh, letting her win the small argument, just wanting to enjoy this moment with her. The warmth of the room enveloped us, a log crackling in a nearby fireplace.

"What are we going to do about… Us?" Chun-yan broke the silence.

"What about us?"

"Everyone will know."

"Let them know. I never want to be unable to protect you again. Japan got much farther than he ever should have because I was too afraid of letting the world know about us. I think I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

I smiled an assuring smile, taking her hands in mine.

"So, what do you say to an alliance between our countries? Marry me."

Chun-yan's face pulled into a giant grin, tears of joy filling her eyes.

"Really? You want to marry me? Of course I will!" She kissed me once, twice, three times, laughing happily in my arms.

My heart swelled with joy as I watched her, the woman I love, soon to be my wife.

"I'm sure my sisters would love to help you plan it." I said softly.

I could imagine it already and it brought me happiness to think that I could bring both of my worlds together, finally. To think that I no longer had to stretch myself between the people I love, what happiness this brought me.

My body shivered against the cool breeze that brushed against my pale face. A quartet of violins began a slow melody and I turned my body around. A smile instantly graced my normally stone cold face. Walking down a snow cleared isle was Chun-yan, my beautiful bride, her gentle steps treaded over scattered cherry blossom petals. She wore a simple but elegant gown, colored white as the snow all around her. She was absolutely stunning, her brown hair was let down, framing her blushing face. She smiled back at me, tightly gripping the large sunflower in her hand.

On my side were the Baltic states, each dressed formally and standing by with easy smiles on their faces. Across from us were my sisters, both holding sunflowers and smiling uncontrollably. The unity between us all, as countries, as people, made my heart swell with joy. Chun-yan reached my side and handed her sunflower to Natalia before we joined hands and faced the priest standing before us.

Soon enough the entire ceremony was over and Chun-yan and I kissed, sealing the vows we had just made. Our family clapped, and I could have sworn I saw Natalia wiping a tear from her eye. Chun-yan and I made our way down the isle at a swift pace, eager to consummate our union. This was something we had been waiting for too long to do. We reached my home finding it pleasingly empty and I swept Chun-yan up into my strong arms. She pulled my tie loose and unbuttoned my dress shirt, kissing at my neck and collarbone as I carried her through my expansive home. We reached my bedroom and I set her on her feet gently, reaching around her back to unzip her dress while she made quick work of my tuxedo.

Our bodies clashed in a heated frenzy of warm kisses and wandering hands as we backed towards my bed. Slowly we lowered down onto the soft surface and Chun-yan laid back against my pillows. I held myself over her, kissing her deeply while her small hands ran over my toned abs, raising goose-bumps on my skin. I parted my lips from her, breathing heavily as I kissed down her neck to her shoulders.

I reached up, removing her long nightgown she wore under her dress, her naked body now laying out before my eyes. She was the most beautiful creature I had the pleasure of seeing in my very long existence. Her face was flaring red with blush and I could tell she was feeling exposed as she would not meet my eyes. I gently took her chin in my hand, making her look at me. My lips pulled into a gentle, reassuring smile.

"You're beautiful." I whispered before kissing her softly.

I pulled my head away to see her smiling at me and I realized how much of a difference I had made. She kissed me softly before gripping my shoulders gently, signaling that she was ready and ok. I slowly entered her, joining with her on a level we had never accomplished before. We were joined, fully and completely, as husband and wife.

I have no description accurate enough for the euphoria that I experienced making love to her. After all was said and done all I can say is, I know we will be living long, happy lives together. I can see it already. Spending each day together, walks through her expansive landscape, maybe even a few little countries scampering around. Who knows, I'm just waiting for what the future brings us.


End file.
